


Finding love in the darkest of corners

by jack_xoxo21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cedric Diggory Lives, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Sad, Sweet, Top Viktor Krum, soft boy cedric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_xoxo21/pseuds/jack_xoxo21
Summary: After a long and lonesome summer, Cedric encounters a handsome exchange student named Viktor in the train to Hogwarts,where will this encounter lead to in the following year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? How will the boys react to hardship and first love?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The boy sitting next to me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters. They belong to J. K. Rowling.  
> Enjoy the wotk and leave some feedback lol. :)

** Finding love in the darkest of corners **

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon, and Cedric was busy packing his already overflowing trunk. Tomorrow he was finally going back to Hogwarts, his summer of loneliness coming to an end. The weather outside was grey and dark, as drops of fallen rain relentlessly battered the windows of the old Victorian-style brick house he lived in. Cedric was looking forward to his return to Hogwarts, seeing all his friends again, catching up on what they had done all summer and of course the aspect of school. Deep within his own thoughts, he didn’t even hear his father calling him for dinner. After a lot of shouting, and him desperately closing his trunk by standing on it, Cedric made his way downstairs. He didn’t really feel like eating, as this kind of weather always made him feel that way. Of course he had to try a few bites of his father’s stew, it was an old family recipe and renouned for being the best soup of the village. To Cedric, it tasted as dull as it always did. He didn’t talk a lot during supper- only the usual small talk one has with parents, about school and grades. It was a very tiring and dreary process, so Cedric ended it soon, he got up from the table, cleaned his dish and went back upstairs. He actually wanted to sleep early, as he would have a long journey tomorrow, but certain thoughts just weren’t able to leave his mind. Over the summer holidays, Cedric had realised that he was gay, he didn’t mind the fact he liked men, it was just, that his father wasn’t very accepting and the thought of getting disowned scared him to death. Another reason he was glad to be in Hogwarts again, was that he could be his true self there. He never felt scared to hide anything or act different when he was at school- he was free there. With all these troubling thoughts sending him to sleep at a very late hour, he woke up tired and exhausted from an unsteady sleep of tossing and turning.

\---------

He said goodbye to his father, realising he would not miss him at all whilst he would be away from home, and made his way to Kings Cross Train Station. Upon arriving, he ran to Platform 9 ¾, as it occurred to him that he was late. Cedric was always late; he couldn’t help it. He tried to be on time, but got distracted by things easily. It could be a good book, or even just the way he admired nature. Cedric was a hopeless dreamer and romantic. He barely managed to catch the train and upon entering, he searched for a free compartment. Cedric hated most people and crowds frightened him. He nervously walked down the narrow aisle of the Hogwarts Express, and after what felt like an eternity, found a compartment with only a single person seated within. He had never seen this pupil before, so Cedric didn’t mind sitting there with him. They were right at the back of the train, so no one else would disturb him. Cedric said greeted the boy, and accidentally dropped one of his potions books. They both dashed to the floor to pick it up, and Cedric´s honey-coloured eyes met a pair of blue eyes, so blue that it seemed as if a whole ocean was contained in his eyes. Cedric blushed, and was perplexed at how beautiful he was, his taught physique, gentle face and those mesmerizing blue eyes. The boy, who had introduced himself as Viktor, gave Cedric back his potions book, and sat back down. Cedric realised at how the boy was studying him, looking at his light brown locks, his lean and muscular body and glanced into Cedrics eyes. An awkward moment of silence was brought upon them, and nobody had any idea of how to start a conversation. It seemed as if both boys were just admiring the others beauty. Viktor broke the silence, by complimenting Cedrics appearance. Cedrics face turned a scarlet red, as he blushed and spoke out a hushed: thank you, you too.” Viktor began telling him about how he was an exchange student from Durmstrang, and that he was going to spend the school year at Hogwarts. It was very interesting listening to Viktor, not because of the content of conversation he talked about- no, his voice was deep and unique but at the same time hushed and sweet. After he finished talking about his treacherous journey and his family, he asked Cedric about everyday Hogwarts life and how the teachers were. Normally he would have hated this kind of small talk, but there was just something about Viktor that made him feel as if he could trust him and talk freely about everything with him, and not get judged for it. Cedric answered that he wasn’t very popular and didn’t have many friends, so he didn’t really know what everybody did in Hogwarts, he mostly just read and went out for walks by himself, and that suited him just fine. Cedric liked all of the teachers, except for his head of house, Professor Sprout. There was just something about her that didn’t sit right with Cedric, she was annoyingly positive and always bustling with energy. She tired him and got on his nerves a lot. Cedric told all of this to Viktor, who seemed to be taking this all in with a great deal of interest. Outside the landscape was getting hillier, and the sun was setting, bringing a glooming darkness upon the barren earth. Cedric knew they were going to arrive soon, advising Viktor to dress into his robes. Viktor took this literally, undressing himself in front of Cedric, he couldn’t help taking a look, and Viktor noticed. Upon realising that he had seen him taking a peek at the other man’s body, Cedric looked away in a frightened manner. After about five minutes, Viktor was finally dressed and sat back down. To ashamed and scared, Cedric looked down on to the parched carpet of the trains floor. Viktor suddenly spoke out: “hey, its fine if you are gay, I am bi myself.” As realisation hit Cedric, his heart somehow pounded with joy. He looked up, and smiled. He knew they were going to become great friends- or more. Just as they were about to talk again, the train stopped and they had to exit the train. Cedric quickly took Viktor’s hand, and they rushed to the carriages that were going to take them to the castle. Little did they know, it was going to be a long and difficult year for both of them.


	2. Whisky and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedric has his first kiss with a boy uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the work and leave some feedback ;)

When both of them had gotten out of the carriage, Cedric looked up into the grey night sky, it was still raining heavily. Viktor could feel eyes prying and looking at him from every direction. The whole school was wondering what such a handsome man was doing with an outcast nerd. Cedric again felt very insecure and scared, and out of instinct he took Viktor’s hand and held it firmly within his palm. Startled but amused, Viktor grasped on, and a faint smirk hushed across his face. Cedric escorted Viktor to the Hufflepuff table- his house and home. As Viktor was an exchange student, he was free to choose his house. Suddenly, the food magically appeared on the table, heaps of pies, mashed potatoes and of course- pumpkin juice. Everybody ate with a hearty appetite. Dumbledore held the usual boring talk about which corridors not to enter and how the Forbidden Forest was out of bounds for all pupils. Cedric liked the forest, it was full of magical creatures. He loved all animals and had befriended himself with the centaurs that lived within the perimeters of the woods. Animals understood Cedric better than people, and he preferred their company over anything else. Awoken from his thoughts, Cedric heard the headmaster welcoming the new exchange student and congratulating him upon his choice of Hufflepuff, a kind and welcoming house. What a phony speech, Cedric thought in dismay of the words Dumbledore had spoken. After the school had finished eating, everyone got up, feeling drowsy and full from the excellent meal they had. Cedric showed Viktor the way to the Hufflepuff common room, where they sat down on the big and soft cushions. They talked for hours about the most diverse range of topics. They told each other about their families, hobbies and what their favourite school subjects were. Normally, Cedric would have cringed about these topics, but Viktor was so invigorating and interesting that He genuinely wanted to know more about the boy sitting across from him. He started falling asleep, his head hanging low and his eyes fluttering lightly. He barely noticed when Viktor took him into his arms and carried him upstairs to the boy’s dormitory. The great thing about the spacious Hufflepuff dormitories was, that two people shared a bedroom, and it was just Viktor’s luck, that Cedric and him would be sharing one because they were in the same year. He lay the smaller boy on the big four-poster bed, taking a short moment to admire his beauty. He gently lay a kiss upon Cedrics forehead and hushed a soft good night. He went over to his own bed and lay down after getting changed into his pyjamas. The sound of Cedrics muffled breathing sending Viktor into a deep and content sleep, full of happiness.  
The suns iridescent, golden rays shone down on to the grounds of Hogwarts, it was a fine morning, and the storm had ceased into a warm and flowing breeze. Cedric awoke and quickly got dressed, he realised he was late- again. Noticing that Viktor was still asleep, Cedric quickly woke him up as well. The got dressed in a hurry and knew that there wouldn’t be enough time to get a decent breakfast. They got their bags and quickly ran to their first class of the day- transfigurations with McGonagall. As it was an early Monday morning, nobody was really paying attention to the lesson. It was rather boring. The day stretched itself on and on. After transfiguration was potions, then divination and as the last lesson of the day, defence against the dark arts. Cedric and Viktor sat next to each other in every lesson, partly because Viktor depended on Cedric to show him around, but another reason was that somehow, they wanted to be together. They wrote each other cute little notes, gaining the trust of the counterpart step by step. The fact of having someone to relate to, made the boring day bearable for both of them. Cedric liked the feeling of having someone he could call a friend at last, or maybe- even more than just a friend. It was all happening so quickly, and the final feeling of happiness made Cedric feel giddy. The day passed, and they both quickly found themselves sitting in the common room by a crackling fire and a glass of Firewhisky in their hands. Sooner than the realised, a glass had turned into an empty bottle and both of them where drunk. Clumsily they made their way up the spiral staircase, falling over each other every so often. Finally, they opened the door to their room and Cedric sat down on Viktor’s bed. He was smiling and due to the influence of the alcohol, very drunk. Viktor sat down as well. The both of them gazed into each other’s eyes and desperately tried to understand the soul and feelings of the person across the bed. Whilst they were deeply in a trance of admiration, their faces moved closer and closer with every second. So close until they were able to feel the hot breath on each other’s faces. The cinnamon smell of Firewhisky was overpowering. Cedric felt his lips touch Viktor’s and sooner than he could realise, they were kissing. It was sweet and simple, as though they understood what the other wanted and needed. Viktor’s tongue slipped into his mouth, and Cedric reciprocated the action. Their tongues intertwining and lips moving, Cedric felt excited, he had never done this before. Both of them were clearly enjoying this coincidence. They had longed for it to happen since the beginning. All of a sudden and out of his drunkenness, Cedric started seeing everything blurry, and everything went dark…


	3. thinking about you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of thoughts are in Cedrics and Viktors mind, but they both want the same- finding love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, sorry not so much plot in this chapter but i still hope u like it uwu
> 
> maybe some smut next chapter? idk, lets see ;))

Cedric woke up to a painfully throbbing head, and a overwhelming feeling of sickness within his stomach. He noticed a hand caressing his cheek, and immediately felt comforted and cared for. He didn’t want to wake up, it was an early Saturday morning and the sun had just risen. Cedrics eyes fluttered lightly as he dreamed on, a soft hushed whisper escaping his delicate lips. Viktor noticed, and smiled softly at how beautiful and cute the other boy was. He decided to lie back down next to the boy and doze a little while longer. It was almost lunch time when the both rose from a deep and relaxing sleep, both of them felt hungry and dehydrated after such a hangover. Nobody talked about the incident and what had happened last night, keeping their delicate thought to themselves and being slightly embarrassed, of what the significant other was thinking. Both of them had enjoyed it very much and were keen on doing it again. They got dressed, went outside the Hufflepuff common room and into the big dining hall to get something to eat. The elves had outdone themselves, serving up a hearty meal of steak and kidney pie, accompanied with a mix of vegetables. For dessert, there was sticky toffee pudding. Feeling full and content, the boys made their way back to the common room. There wasn’t much to do on a rainy Saturday, so they stayed inside and talked again. Cedric realised that it was so easy and interesting to talk to Viktor, normally he would have been shy and just answered with monotone sounding sentences, but with him, Cedric could express his words freely and share his wildest ideas and thoughts with him, without getting a weird glance from him. They laughed and talked, and for the first time, Cedric was really enjoying himself and noticed that he was slowly falling in love with his newly acquired friend. Viktor felt the same way too, his heart burned with passion and desire for the smaller boy. There was just something so very intoxicating and intriguing about him, making Viktor want him even more. It would be a long and treacherous journey that their love for one another would have to accomplish and endure, a journey full of heartbreak, sadness and eventual peace. But they would manage- after all they had each other. And for the both of them, that was all they would need to survive. As the sun set over Hogwarts, turning the Highlands of Scotland a beautiful mix of scarlet red and deep violet, they drifted off to sleep, with smiles on their faces, knowing they would always have each other.


	4. The love we shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As rumours start to spread- Cedric is unsure if he can carry on with the careless path he was on. Both boys experience their first real heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooooo i wrote this for u guys instead of learning for my chemistry exam. haha enjoyyyy :333
> 
> feel free to give feedback uwu

Cedric awoke the next morning with a sense of contentness and fulfilment, his heart leaped and his stomach overturned at the thought of having someone to share his love with. He quickly dressed and made his way to the great hall for breakfast. Upon arriving, he noticed the stolen glances and hushed whispers of his peers and fellow students. A weird sensation ran across Cedrics body, he heard some Ravenclaw girls talking about how there were rumours about a gay couple at school. His face turned crimson, sweat beading up on his forehead, realising the danger of his perfect little world being shattered to smithereens within minutes. He started to hyperventilate, and sprinted out of the hall right into the boy’s bathroom, splashing his face with cold water from the faucet, desperately trying to calm his nerves. He couldn’t carry on like this- it was too dangerous, his life had been fine until Viktor showed up, it was all his fault. Cedric decided with a sense of guilt and sadness in his now weakened heart he wasn’t going to talk or meet Viktor again- if he could help it. What would his father say if he found out that Cedric was fooling around with a boy? It was too risky. Cedric didn’t attend lessons that day, instead he cried in the bathroom left alone with his thoughts, consuming his happiness and positivity. He went outside round about evening, taking a walk by himself, on the shores of the lake to admire its beauty and the complex simplicity nature offered to the eye. Cedric had always been drawn to bodies of water, it was just something that always had made him wonder- seeing his reflection in the rippling surface of the lake, his cried-out eyes sadly drooping down, he wondered if he had done the right thing. Suddenly a familiar voice greeted him, he recognised it immediately- Viktor. He asked Cedric if he had heard the rumours as well. Cedric didn’t say a word. It was hard, no word spoken, no word heard. As Viktor caught on to what Cedric was doing, he left ,not even saying goodbye. It was a sad moment, the sky a familiar grey, the light drizzle of rain hid Cedrics tears. Why love hurt so much he didn’t know- and he didn’t want to find out either. He made his way lazily back toward the castle and upon arriving in the Hufflepuff common room slumped down on a little chair way back in the corner. He didn’t feel like talking eating or anything else, really. The hours grew well into the morning, Cedric not even tired, he wondered how Viktor felt. Would he move on and find someone else to share their experiences with- or would he come back and forgive Cedric for what he had done? Puzzled and without answers, Cedric made his way up to his dormitory.


End file.
